Electronic systems commonly include sequencing circuitry for ensuring that the system's voltage rails maintain the proper timing and voltage inter-relationships during all operating conditions. In these systems, a master power sequencer is responsible for facilitating performance of a power sequencing protocol by slave power sequencers for transitioning the system from one power state to another. For performing the power sequencing protocol, the master power sequencer, having full knowledge of the number of slave power sequencers and the number of power groups controlled by each of the slave power sequencers, issues specific commands directly to each of the individual slave power sequencers to transition to particular power sequence states of the power sequencing protocol.